emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Break bumpers
Break bumpers are the brief shots showing the Emmerdale logo at the start and end of every advert break. Original bumpers Emmerdale Farm Break Video Bumper From October 16, 1972 - A.jpg|Mid-October 1972 break bumper ScreenHunter_58512 Sep. 03 16.40.jpg|16th October 1972 break bumper Emmerdale Farm Break Video Bumper 2 From October 16, 1972 - A.jpg|16th October 1972 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_54856 Aug. 05 10.35.jpg|October 17, 1972 break bumper ScreenHunter_54857 Aug. 05 10.35.jpg|October 17, 1972 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_65870 Feb. 22 20.28.jpg|23rd October 1972 break bumper ScreenHunter_65871 Feb. 22 20.29.jpg|23rd October 1972 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_65872 Feb. 22 20.31.jpg|October 30, 1972 break bumper ScreenHunter_65873 Feb. 22 20.31.jpg|30th October 1972 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_65874 Feb. 22 20.32.jpg|31st October 1972 break bumper ScreenHunter_65875 Feb. 22 20.33.jpg|31st October 1972 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_58502 Sep. 03 16.01.jpg|6th November 1972 break bumper ScreenHunter_58503 Sep. 03 16.01.jpg|6th November 1972 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_58507 Sep. 03 16.09.jpg|7th November 1972 break bumper ScreenHunter_58508 Sep. 03 16.09.jpg|7th November 1972 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_58510 Sep. 03 16.37.jpg|13th November 1972 break bumper ScreenHunter_58514 Sep. 03 16.48.jpg|14th November 1972 break bumper ScreenHunter_58513 Sep. 03 16.47.jpg|14th November 1972 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_58506 Sep. 03 16.04.jpg|Late Autumn 1972 break bumper ScreenHunter_58511 Sep. 03 16.39.jpg|Late Autumn 1972 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_58515 Sep. 03 16.50.jpg|20th November 1972 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_58504 Sep. 03 16.03.jpg|27th November 1972 break bumper ScreenHunter_58505 Sep. 03 16.03.jpg|27th November 1972 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_65910 Feb. 23 16.02.jpg|November 28, 1972 break bumper ScreenHunter_65911 Feb. 23 16.02.jpg|28th November 1972 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_54858 Aug. 05 10.39.jpg|January 30, 1973 break bumper #2 Emmerdale Farm Break Video Bumper From The Early 1970's.jpg|'"Emmerdale Farm" Break Video Bumper From The Early To Mid 1970's' Current bumpers ScreenHunter_57979 Aug. 30 08.12.jpg|Debut 30th May 2011 Emmerdalebreakbumper.jpg|Debut 30th May 2011 - #2 Break bumper 2015 tree.png|Debut 31st May 2011 ScreenHunter_58557 Sep. 03 18.43.jpg|Debut 9th June 2011 - w/Continues in Half an Hour byline ScreenHunter_58558 Sep. 03 18.53.jpg|Debut 16th June 2011 - w/Continues in Half an Hour byline ScreenHunter_58559 Sep. 03 18.57.jpg|Debut 16th June 2011 - w/o Continues in Half an Hour byline ScreenHunter_58610 Sep. 04 00.28.jpg|Debut 7th July 2011 - w/Continues in Half an Hour byline Break Bumper 2015 Bird Box.png Break Bumper 2015 Bridge.png Break Bumper 2015 Café night.png Break Bumper 2015 Ford.png Break Bumper 2015 Garage night.png Break Bumper 2015 Gate.png Break Bumper 2015 Holdgate Farm.png Break Bumper 2015 Lamp.png Break Bumper 2015 Mulberry night.png Break Bumper 2015 Play Park.png Break Bumper 2015 Pollard's Barn.png Break Bumper 2015 Wall.png Break Bumper 2015 Woolpack night.png Emmerdale+Break+Video+Bumper+From+March+11,+2015.jpg|Taken from 11th March 2015 Previous bumpers ScreenHunter_54859 Aug. 05 10.41.jpg|8th April 1974 break bumper ScreenHunter_51091 Jun. 21 15.24.jpg|13th October 1975 break bumper ScreenHunter_51093 Jun. 21 15.28.jpg|late 1970s break bumper ScreenHunter_51092 Jun. 21 15.28.jpg|3rd January 1979 break bumper Emmerdale Farm break bumper - December 2, 1986.jpg|2nd December 1986 break bumper Emmerdale Farm break bumper #2 - December 2, 1986.jpg|2nd December 1986 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_57644 Aug. 27 18.46.jpg|11th December 1986 break bumper ScreenHunter_57643 Aug. 27 18.45.jpg|11th December 1986 break bunper #2 ScreenHunter_51104 Jun. 21 23.47.jpg|16th December 1986 break bumper ScreenHunter_51105 Jun. 21 23.50.jpg|16th December 1986 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_57638 Aug. 27 18.19.jpg|29th October 1987 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_57639 Aug. 27 18.23.jpg|1st December 1987 break bumper ScreenHunter_57640 Aug. 27 18.23.jpg|1st December 1987 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_57555 Aug. 26 17.13.jpg|3rd December 1987 break bumper ScreenHunter_57556 Aug. 26 17.13.jpg|3rd December 1987 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_57557 Aug. 26 17.20.jpg|8th December 1987 break bumper ScreenHunter_57558 Aug. 26 17.20.jpg|8th December 1987 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_57641 Aug. 27 18.30.jpg|10th December 1987 break bumper ScreenHunter_57642 Aug. 27 18.30.jpg|10th December 1987 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_54690 Aug. 03 23.57.jpg|28th January 1988 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_54691 Aug. 04 00.52.jpg|3rd February 1988 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_54692 Aug. 04 00.54.jpg|4th February 1988 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_65757 Feb. 20 18.23.jpg|10th February 1988 break bumper ScreenHunter_65758 Feb. 20 18.24.jpg|10th February 1988 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_65759 Feb. 20 18.25.jpg|11th February 1988 break bumper ScreenHunter_65760 Feb. 20 18.25.jpg|February 11, 1988 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_57627 Aug. 27 10.43.jpg|17th February 1988 break bumper ScreenHunter_57628 Aug. 27 10.43.jpg|17th February 1988 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_65756 Feb. 20 16.02.jpg|29th December 1988 break bumper ScreenHunter_57646 Aug. 27 19.02.jpg|14th November 1989 break bumper ScreenHunter_57647 Aug. 27 19.02.jpg|14th November 1989 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_57648 Aug. 27 19.07.jpg ScreenHunter_57649 Aug. 27 19.07.jpg ScreenHunter_57645 Aug. 27 18.58.jpg Hqdefault_(624).jpg ScreenHunter_57650 Aug. 27 19.08.jpg|8th December 1998 break bumper ScreenHunter_57651 Aug. 27 19.08.jpg|8th December 1998 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_57652 Aug. 27 19.11.jpg ScreenHunter_57653 Aug. 27 19.12.jpg ScreenHunter_57654 Aug. 27 19.22.jpg ScreenHunter_57655 Aug. 27 19.22.jpg ScreenHunter_57656 Aug. 27 19.23.jpg ScreenHunter_57657 Aug. 27 19.24.jpg ScreenHunter_57658 Aug. 27 19.26.jpg ScreenHunter_57661 Aug. 27 19.32.jpg ScreenHunter_57660 Aug. 27 19.30.jpg ScreenHunter_57663 Aug. 27 19.37.jpg ScreenHunter_57664 Aug. 27 19.42.jpg ScreenHunter_57665 Aug. 27 19.43.jpg ScreenHunter_57659 Aug. 27 19.28.jpg ScreenHunter_57666 Aug. 27 19.46.jpg ScreenHunter_57667 Aug. 27 19.47.jpg ScreenHunter_57668 Aug. 27 19.49.jpg ScreenHunter_57669 Aug. 27 19.50.jpg ScreenHunter_57671 Aug. 27 19.57.jpg|31st July 2006 break bumper ScreenHunter_57672 Aug. 27 19.58.jpg|31st July 2006 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_57681 Aug. 27 20.21.jpg|21st December 2006 break bumper ScreenHunter_57680 Aug. 27 20.21.jpg|21st December 2006 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_57682 Aug. 27 20.27.jpg|24th December 2006 break bumper ScreenHunter_57683 Aug. 27 20.28.jpg|24th December 2006 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_57673 Aug. 27 20.02.jpg|25th December 2006 break bumper ScreenHunter_57674 Aug. 27 20.02.jpg|25th December 2006 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_57675 Aug. 27 20.03.jpg|25th December 2006 break bumper #3 ScreenHunter_57676 Aug. 27 20.03.jpg|25th December 2006 break bumper #4 ScreenHunter_57677 Aug. 27 20.05.jpg|25th December 2006 break bumper #5 ScreenHunter_57678 Aug. 27 20.11.jpg|28th December 2006 break bumper ScreenHunter_57679 Aug. 27 20.12.jpg|28th December 2006 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_58002 Aug. 30 16.04.jpg|2nd March 2007 ScreenHunter_58003 Aug. 30 16.04.jpg|2nd March 2007 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_58006 Aug. 30 16.12.jpg|4th April 2007 break bumper ScreenHunter_58007 Aug. 30 16.12.jpg|4th April 2007 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_58004 Aug. 30 16.07.jpg|18th April 2007 break bumper ScreenHunter_58005 Aug. 30 16.07.jpg|18th April 2007 break bumper #2 Emmerdale Break Video Bumper From June 29, 2007.jpg|29th June 2007 break bumper Emmerdale Break Video Bumper From October 10, 2007.jpg|10th October 2007 break bumper ScreenHunter_91014 Mar. 15 15.28.jpg|6th January 2009 break bumper ScreenHunter_91015 Mar. 15 15.30.jpg|6th January 2009 break bumper #4 ScreenHunter_91016 Mar. 15 15.32.jpg|6th January 2009 break bumper #5 ScreenHunter_91017 Mar. 15 15.33.jpg|6th January 2009 break bumper #6 ScreenHunter_91018 Mar. 15 15.35.jpg|7th January 2009 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_91019 Mar. 15 15.37.jpg|8th January 2009 break bumper ScreenHunter_91020 Mar. 15 15.38.jpg|8th January 2009 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_57684 Aug. 27 21.31.jpg|19th May 2009 break bumper ScreenHunter_57685 Aug. 27 21.32.jpg|19th May 2009 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_57686 Aug. 27 21.32.jpg|19th May 2009 break bumper #3 ScreenHunter_57687 Aug. 27 23.52.jpg|25th June 2009 break bumper ScreenHunter_57688 Aug. 27 23.53.jpg|25th June 2009 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_58000 Aug. 30 15.51.jpg|4th May 2011 break bumper ScreenHunter_58001 Aug. 30 15.51.jpg|4th May 2011 break bumper #2 Emmerdale Break Video Bumper 2 From May 25, 2011.jpg|25th May 2011 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_57999 Aug. 30 15.45.jpg|26th May 2011 break bumper ScreenHunter_57994 Aug. 30 15.40.jpg|26th May 2011 break bumper #2 ScreenHunter_57995 Aug. 30 15.41.jpg|26th May 2011 break bumper #3 ScreenHunter_57996 Aug. 30 15.42.jpg|26th May 2011 break bumper #4 ScreenHunter_57997 Aug. 30 15.42.jpg|26th May 2011 break bumper #5 ScreenHunter_57998 Aug. 30 15.43.jpg|26th May 2011 break bumper #6 Screenshot 2017-09-03 at 16.15.14.png|26th December 2013 break bumper Screenshot 2017-10-07 at 11.34.48.png|6th October 2017 Break Bumper 2014'' Tour de France'' bumpers A series of eight special break bumpers from an idea by technical co-ordinator Andrew Whiston, in acknowledgement of the Tour de France starting in Yorkshire on 5th July. Each five-second piece uses themes taken from the famous jersey colours and translates them into village scenes. The first two break bumpers aired in Episode 6902 (1st July 2014). tourdefrancebumper1.jpg|Debuted on 1st July tourdefrancebumper2.jpg|Debuted on 1st July tourdefrancebumper3.jpg|Debuted on 2nd July tourdefrancebumper4.jpg|Debuted on 2nd July 2019 Belfast bumpers Belfast Break Bumper 1.png Belfast Break Bumper 2.png Belfast Break Bumper 3.png Belfast Break Bumper 4.png Belfast Break Bumper 5.png Christmas break bumpers Emmerdale-Wikia Christmas-Slider 01.jpg Category:Emmerdale